


Re-United?

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [29]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Somebody's watching.  Set at the end of 4.13 "United".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The latest update to this drabble series. It's my New Year's resolution to finally finish the thing in 2016...

They're laughing as they leave Decon. Trip punches his shoulder. Comradely.

It's the best thing I've seen all day. Maybe there's hope. Maybe the breach is repairable.

He's not chasing T'Pol. He's seeking out his friend. Malcolm can't turn him away.

So far, so good.

But there's wariness in those pale, piercing eyes. The fractured heart so plain in their depths.

He wants Trip back. Trip wants him. Hell, I know my friend. He's reaching out - kinda. Even if he doesn't know it himself.

Hang in there, Mr Reed. If - when - the chance comes, be strong enough to take it!


End file.
